


Fun in the Bathroom

by Persephonie_Muses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Part of "The Oath" (which can be found under my profile), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonie_Muses/pseuds/Persephonie_Muses
Summary: Narcissa Black and an original female character have some fun in the Girl's Bathroom at the Yule BallThese are attached to one of my stories here on ao3. The Oath.





	Fun in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a bit of a “F You” to Tumblr's new restrictions, that start next week. And it's easier to post it here, THEN share it there. This piece is also the first time I ever wrote smut, so go a little easy on me. Haha
> 
> F U new Tumblr rule. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Narcissa had me pressed against the wall, her mouth on my pulse point. The cold tile was a little bit of a shock to my heated skin, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I couldn’t think of any other time I had wanted her more than in that moment. My dress was pooled around my hips, Narcissa’s fingers dipping into my underwear with little to no warning. I gripped her sides, and let out a whimper when she raked her teeth across the sensitive skin just below my ear.

“Cissa,” I breathed out, my fingers coming up to curl themselves at the nape of her neck, careful of her bun. My breaths came out in quick, labored huffs as I brought my wrist to cover my mouth trying to keep from making sounds. Narcissa leaned into my right side, her fingers moving perfectly. I was getting close, and very fast. I jerked forward, but Narcissa’s weight held me up, and I attached myself to her arm, my fingers digging into supple skin. Her lips were pressed against my ear, and the sound of her heavy breathing, and the hotness it produced nearly sent me over the edge. Turning my head to hide my face in the crook of her neck to attempt regaining my breath, Narcissa only sped up her movements.

Girls squealed just outside the bathroom door, and I clutched even tighter to Cissa. What if they knew what we were doing? What Cissa was doing to me? Salazar's Snake, what if McGonagall knew? All thoughts were wiped away when Narcissa halted all movement, making me whimper at the sudden stop. She slid behind me so that my back was pressed against the front of her warm body, her left arm wrapped around my chest, securing me tightly against her as she hiked up my dress, and plunged her fingers back between my plump lips.

“Fuck…” I gasped, and ground my ass into her, making her moan. She readjusted her arm so that it looped around my stomach effectively keeping me from melting into a puddle. My hands instinctively fell to that arm, gripping it tightly just to root myself to the spot because my body wanted to float away. Narcissa dipped her head down, and began to nibble just behind my ear making me arch into her even more. “Merlin, Cissa, please…”

Since the change of positions, she had been very slowly edging me to the top which was very unlike her. I didn’t mind one bit, of course. I just wanted her to touch me. I wanted her mouth on me, her fingers beneath my dress. I just needed to feel her.

My plea didn’t fall on deaf ears. Narcissa adjusted her fingers so that she was directly stimulating my clit, and I jumped in her arms, but she held me tightly in place.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” I cursed, my eyes squeezing closed as I tried to back myself even further into Cissa warm and welcoming body. A moan just barely escaped my lips, before I threw my hand across my mouth to silence it. Narcissa t’skd in my ear, and I felt her smirk into the skin on my neck before kissing there softly.

“I can’t wait until I’m alone with you,” she muttered in such an unstrained voice, it was as if she wasn’t currently sending me into absolute bliss. A few more moments passed and Cissa moved her lips to my ear and whispered, “Will you cum for me, Darling?”

My voice caught in my throat, allowing nothing but a strangled cry. My mouth wide with a silent scream. Spasms ran through my body as it flushed with heat, and I could feel my knees shaking. I would have crumbled was it not for Narcissa keeping me up right.

“I’ve got you, Love.” She whispered as my body trembled. Narcissa moved her fingers so that she was just above my clit, and she continued with slow, languid circles, coaxing me through my release.

“Yes,” she murmured, and a chill ran through me making me buck against her slightly. “Yes. That’s it.” She moaned softly, and her fingers stopped moving. Cissa leaned back, bringing me with her until she hit the wall. My heart was beating fast in my chest as I tried to catch my breath, and I could feel Cissa’s heavy beat against my back. Nothing but our breaths could be heard along with the soft hum of music from the Ball.

Narcissa withdrew her fingers from my folds, and the cold she left in her wake was enough for a little sound of distress to fall from my lips. Narcissa chuckled softly before bringing her digits to her mouth, humming appreciatively, and I let out a little moan.

_ This woman is impossibly alluring… _

I had finally regained my breath, and Narcissa fixed my dress. Her arms came up to wrap me in a warm embrace as she hugged me tight to her body. She pulled back slightly, and guided my face to turn to the side as she captured my lips in a fiery kiss. When we pulled back with me in a bit of a daze, Narcissa smiled, and stepped around so that she was in front of me. 

“There.” She said, fixing my hair a little, pushing a lock behind me ear before cupping my face. “I couldn’t deal with not touching you the way I wanted.” She told me, and I grabbed her hips to pull her into me. She looked down at me with still darkened blue eyes. “Your thoughts are  _ very  _ naughty, Love.” She commented. “It’s very difficult to not act on them.”

I shrugged innocently.

“I’m not sure what else you expect me to think about with your hands all over my body and you look like  _ this?”  _ I wrapped my arms around her lower back.

“Mmm just wait until I have you all to myself,” I smirked, ignoring the heat I felt suffusing my features. Narcissa’s smile broadened, and she leaned down to kiss me deeply. Her tongue running across my own slowly—teasingly. She pulled back just before I got too excited, and kissed my nose.

“Good things come to those who wait, Love. Only a little longer. I promise.” With that, Narcissa grabbed my hand, unlocked the bathroom door and pulled me back onto the dance floor. Staring at the curve of her shoulder, eager to mark her as mine, I wondered what this was all leading up to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt of a personal fan fiction I've been writing. I'm still on the fence about posting it online, but I'm at about 680 something pages and almost everyone I tell thinks that it's a waste to not have ANYONE read it. 
> 
> So I'm going to slowly start putting up little drabbles here and there under the name "Moments" that gives you guys insight on the real story, and if you guys want, I'll post the actual story. 
> 
> So... Lemme know! (And follow me if you want to actually see when those drabbles are up)


End file.
